Flight of the Raptor
by Roy McClain
Summary: This is the first work of my experimental fan fic. The Flight of the Raptor Series borrows elements from the multitude of sci fi and furry Genres (mostly star trek and the Sonic Cartoon), this being the first work is an introduction to the main character


Title: Flight of the Raptor

CHAPTER ONE

"Damn it." Martinez swore aloud.

Martinez was angry partly because of the displeasure of his new orders he had received from headquarters. The other part was because he had just punched the wall out of frustration. "This is all your fault." He accused the viewer that sat on his desk whose screen displayed a text file on which was written the orders for him to be transferred from his current station on a starship to a more stationary posting. Starbase 186 had to be the worst place to be transferred to, located near the Maxwell nebula a few light years from the boarder of Urthean space. What he couldn't figure out was why he was needed there instead of the Progress. He looked out his view port and watched the streaks of warp space fade away he knew he would have to leave soon.

"Commander Martinez, please report to shuttle bay 2 immediately," the communications officer said over the com speaker.

Martinez sighed, grabbed his communicator and activated it. "I'm on my way." He flipped the device shut and strapped it to his belt and grabbed his carry all. His quarters had already been cleared and his personal items packed. "Computer. Lights." He said as he stepped out into the corridor leaving his room in darkness.

"Tardiness is definitely not a wise habit for an up and coming commanding officer, Captain." the Avian Captain, Sixx, said as Martinez stepped into the shuttle-bay.

"Traffic..." Martinez said with a smile and shaking the Avian's hand. "And its commander not captain."

"Pish posh. At the rate you're going you'll make admiral by next year." Sixx said with a smile and a boisterous slap on the back. "I'm just reluctant to lose my first officer and the finest navigator in the fleet. Isn't that right mister Land," he said, turning to the Cornerian fox who was reclining against the shuttle's hatch way. "I trust you won't be sending Starbase 186 in loop-the-loops if they put you at the controls."

"I only did that once sir, for the record." Land smiled.

"And the inertial dampeners still shake at fifteen degrees pitch, even after five refits lieutenant." Martinez chipped in.

Land stood up and straitened his uniform. "And for the record I helped repair each and every one of them. Now sir, may we get going it's a long way to Starbase 186 even at warp 2."

"Yes, you had better get going." Sixx said reluctantly. "Have a safe journey."

"We will sir." Martinez said stepping into the shuttle.

As the first hour past of the journey the two had settled in the cramped canyon and began conversing freely like shipmates. "You know." Land said as he looked at the sensor read out. "That fleet has got something weird planed for us."

"Why do you say that lieutenant?" Martinez asked.

"Well," Land said scratching his ear as he looked out the shuttle window. "Why would they send a reckless navigator like me to a Starbase, unless they want to see how fast I can get it to spin on its axis?"

Martinez laughed. "Now you don't need to be getting any ideas my friend. Now I know why Cornerians are far and few between in the fleet."

"Hey we're all not that bad." Land replied. "We just believe that a vehicle should be pushed beyond its specifications."

"Well there is a lot of difference between an Arwing and a Harrier class starship, mister."

The fox smiled and turned back to the controls, and then chuckled to himself. "You want to know the main reason I joined?"

"Why is that lieutenant?" Martinez said replicating a cup of coffee from the food processor in between them and taking a sip of it.

"The women." Land said.

Martinez burst into laughter. "You mean..!"

"Yes, echidnas." Land said. "You guys have it good to have the best damn looking females in the whole quadrant. What is it about me that they can't find attractive! On Corneria I would have females all over me!"

"Maybe they don't like thick fur." Martinez smiled. "It's an ancient story and we prefer not to discuss it with outsiders.

Land merely nodded then turned back to the controls as the vector alarm sounded. "We just picked up Starbase 186 on long range sensors." With that he hit a few buttons and projected the image on the view port. "There she is."

Starbase 186 was built out from a hollowed out asteroid and had contained very large docking facilities. It once belonged to the Keldrians until they abandoned it to the Urthaens. A few years ago, this territory had been reclaimed by the Confederation, leaving disdain in the hearts of many Urthean.

"Wait a minuet..." Martinez said. "Something isn't right. Magnify the image."

Land nodded and did so. The image magnified and showed a larger view of the Starbase. Martinez squinted and then saw huge burn marks scoured across the base, he also noticed that main power appeared to be out. "They've been attacked!" He said. "Lieutenant, best speed possible!"

"Already on it." Land replied as the shuttle jumped into warp.

CHAPTER TWO

As the shuttle slowed down when it came in range of the station, it emerged into a large debris field. "What the hell..." Land gasped.

Martinez looked out the side view port at the mess of twisted steel scattered about the gravitational field of the asteroid. "A ship." he mused. "I've seen wreckage like this before..." his voice trailed off as he eyed one of the lager pieces. What caught his attention was that there was writing on the wreckage. "It's one of ours... it's the Drake."

"But how?" Land asked amazed.

"I don't know but we'd better find out." Martinez ordered. "Scan for life signs..."

"Scanning... I'm picking up numerous life signs on the station." Land replied. "Unbelievable due to all the damage they seemed to have taken."

"Good." Martinez sighed relived. "Hail them."

"I'm trying but their com system is gone."

"We'll have to go and greet them ourselves, move us into transporter range and then beam us to ops."

"Yes sir."

Moments later Martinez and his companion materialized into the smoky haze of the stations operation center. As they fully materialized they could smell the overwhelming stench of electrical fire.

"Boy are we glad to see you." A figure said as he approached them.

Martinez about drew his phaser but relaxed when he saw that it was an ally who approached. "Captain Stiles," the echidna introduced himself. "You must be Commander Martinez."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Martinez nodded.

"Well gentlemen as you have already guessed you just missed the party."

"What happened here Captain?" Martinez asked.

"For months I've been trying to get assistance out here with the Urtheans. And what do they do. They send one Mycott class ship out here and there it is before you. Nothing but debris... poor souls." Stiles muttered shaking his head in despair. "The Urtheans attacked yesterday. They took out our shields and communications array before we even knew what hit us. The Drake managed to take out a few of them until... Until one damn lucky shot breached their core.""That's terrible." Land exclaimed.

"It is." Stiles replied. "The bad news is the Urtheans will be back.. and in greater numbers. We won't even have a chance. Your ship, where was it headed before you left."

"The Archon nebula." Land replied.

"Damn to far away." Stiles growled.

"If you don't mind my asking sir." Martinez said. "What brought the Urtheans here in the first place?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Stiles replied walking over to a Jeffries tube on the wall and climbing down it. "Turbo lifts don't work above deck six. I hope you're in shape."

"... about a month ago a new ship prototype was sent out here to be given a shake down trial." Stile said. "Ever since the Borg scare, the fleet yards have been constructing more fighter vessels than you can shake a stick at." Stiles said as they finally reached the dock observation area.

"Why didn't you use it yesterday?" Land asked panting as he exited the maintenance tube.

"Because in the first strike the bay doors were damaged severely and we couldn't get the ship out of dry dock." Stiles said as he continued down the corridor. "Believe me I was really locking forward to cleaning their chronometers with it."

They finally reached their destination, a large observation room with huge windows looking down into the dry dock.

"Well there she is Mr. Martinez, the reason why you're here." Stiles said with no sense of enthusiasm.

Martinez's eyes swept over the graceful looking ship. It appeared to be very similar to a Darian class starship like the Phoenix, but with many different modifications. It was about 30 smaller and a lot more streamlined. "What class is it?"

"It's the new, totally refitted, Darian class starship. About a generation ahead of the others, specially designed for space to planet operations. With a few modifications by our station engineer."

"Whoa..." Land exclaimed almost pressing his muzzle against the glass trying to get a better view.

"I would like to see it," Martinez said.

"That's fine with me." Stiles answered. "I have business to attend to in ops. For your Quarters go to administration." He walked back down the corridor. "You get today off but tomorrow you're both going to be busy, starting at 03:30."

"Understood." Martinez said.

Later.

Martinez and his companion stepped onto the small bridge and examined it. It was the same size as the Phoenix's, only its descendent was light years ahead in technology. On his old ship the control panels were made up of many switches and dials along with some touch pads. On this one, however, all the panels were touch pads. Land's curiosity got the best of him so he went over and touched the com station which was black from disuse. As his paw came in contact with it the panel lit up and instead of regulation controls, strange green alien symbols flashed across the entire board. Then they suddenly scrolled horizontally and vertically on the board.

"What... the... hell?" Land said with disappointment.

"For once I can agree with you my friend." Martinez sighed.

"Damn, this has got to be the most screwy thing I've ever seen." Land exclaimed.

"Excuse me gentlemen but what are you doing on my ship." A feminine voice said after the swish of turbolift doors opening. "And I already told the last group of parts scavengers to stay out of here."

They both turned to see who this visitor was and from the attitude Martinez guessed she was from Corner. She was clad in a white lab coat and it was burnt here and there with plasma burns. On her head she wore an old-fashioned headset.

"And another thing you can tell your captain that I'm working as fast as one person can."

"I assure you miss that we aren't parts scavengers." Martinez said.

"Well then what are you doing here." She asked but then her eyes fell upon the three bars on his collar. "Oh." She said. "You must be the new commander that was being sent here. Martinez isn't it"

Martinez nodded. "And you?"

Feeling a bit ashamed the vixen replied. "Chief engineer, Fara Phoenix. Corneria Science and engineering division."

"Nice to meet you." Martinez responded then nodding towards his companion. "This is my helmsman Lt. Land."

"Charmed." Land said clearly still occupied by the odd controls. "What kind of control system is this?"

"Damn it." Phoenix said as she noticed the control board. "I just fixed this last week." She touched a clip on the control board and flipping it open. With that she took a plasma welder and started to work on a data junction.

"Ms." Land interrupted her. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's a Borg program." She said off-handedly.

"What?"

"Don't you boys know?" Fara said looking up from her work.

"We've been on deep space assignment for three months." Land said. "When we got within communications range we received our orders to come here."

"Oh, well I guess that explains why you weren't informed." Fara said. "Well, it's like this," she continued as she returned to her repairs. "After the last incident as I'm sure Stiles told you the fleet was in a rush to build anti Borg ships. Then there was a rush to get a Darian class warbird on the line and produced in mass. One of our mercenary teams found one of their mini-cubes floating out in space. All of those monsters were dead, but the ship for the most part was intact, which was a surprise considering the activity of their cube ships that had been reported in Urthean space. After several weeks of arguing with officials I convinced the embassy that the only way to effectively fight them off was to use their weapons against them. So after all the paper work was finished they sent the captured cube ships engine, two cutting beams, anti energy torpedoes and regenerational faculties, along with new state of the art equipment out here through secret convoy. When the Urtheans found out, they started to threaten the station and claimed we were planning an invasion on their home world. The shit really didn't hit the fan until they sent a spy on board and the word was out." She finished her repairs and closed the board. "So that brings you up to speed."

They both nodded then Martinez mused over the situation. "So you're saying this ship is in control of borg technology?"

"No." Fara replied. "It just that the damn stuff keeps trying to take over. However I was working on a program that would stop it completely before you two showed up."

"What other surprises should I be informed of?" Martinez said.

"Well it's equipped with the new G stabilizers and lock on system through the weapons so you can still hit a target even when its not in view. I tell you this thing has so many bits and pieces of different technologies, you'd have to able everything just to know how to fix a plasma relay. Of course that's why I'm here..."

She was interrupted as a button on the headset lit up. She talked into the microphone and then frowned. "Powers gone out on deck 5 again, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

With that she ran to the turbo-lift.

"Interesting lady." Land said. "You know Sir, after that run through I think we need to get out more."

"She is talkative, I'll give her that." Martinez said. "I feel she's going to make a fine chief engineer."

CHAPTER THREE

After several hours of long and tedious work Martinez, Land, and Phoenix had a chance to sit down at the stations rec. area and relax. Trying not to bring the disaster of the Drake into the discussion, they talked about anything but. "That's why your name sounded familiar." Land said. "I remember reading about you developing the Arwing fighter. I've heard those things can really cook."

"Have you seen one?" Fara asked.

"No only schematics." Land said disappointed.

"You know I didn't take conventional means to get here. I have the original prototype Arwing in the ships cargo bay. Would you like to try it out some time?"

"Would I!" Land exclaimed.

Martinez choked on the Takellian Ale he was drinking and almost blew it out of his nose. "Obviously you don't know Mister Land very well Ms. Phoenix. On our last assignment he gave our old engineer many a sleepless night the way he would pilot the Neosho."

Fara looked over at Land and eyed him suspiciously. "Is that true?"

"Well uhm..." Land said stretching his collar.

"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Stiles voice said over the intercom. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL REPEAT NOT A DRILL!"

With that Fara bolted from the table and Martinez stood up and then walked over to Land. "Saved by the bell this time my friend. Let's get going."

As they came off the elevator they stepped down into the lower operations area where a huge display table showed all of the stations operations. Stiles was standing in by the tactical officer. "What's the cause for the alarm, sir?" Martinez asked.

"You'll see in a moment. On screen tactical." Stiles replied.

On the forward wall, the rectangular screen's covers parted and it came to life. The image on the screen showed a small object that seemed to be split into three parts. "Magnify." Martinez said.

The imaged flashed as the sensors reached out to see this incoming ship. It had three pentagonal cube hulls that were joined catty corner to a central one by two large columus. "Great, Urtheans. How far?"

"They'll be here in about five minuets." The tactical officer replied.

"Raise shields." Stiles ordered.

"Shields raised but they're only at forty-two percent. Ineffective against Urthean weaponry." The tactical officer replied. His panel beeped and he turned toward it. "I don't believe this, Captain, but the Urthean ship is hailing us."

"Of course. That's unlike them to send one scout ship to finish off the kill." Martinez commented.

Stiles also seemed shocked. "Answer it."

"Allied Starbase." A deep voice said over the speaker. "We request permission to... discuss the terms of our surrender. If you do not allow us to transport our envoy to your station. Then we will destroy you."

"Permission granted." Stiles said choking on his words. He slashed his finger in the air and the transmission was cut. "Like hell." He muttered.

"Friendly bunch of gringos." Martinez said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We do nothing. I'm going to personally tell those bastards to stick their proposition up their impulse engines. You on the other hand commander, will go down to the ship in dry dock and prepare the welcoming committee for the fleet that's waiting for our friend's response."

"Yes sir." Martinez said proudly.

"And another thing commander." Stiles said before going into his office. "I don't like my response to a challenge not to be backed up."

"Under stood."

The ship was already powered up and ready for battle moments before the Urthean scout ship pulled into orbit about the station. A tall, slim Urthean was standing in Stiles' office as Martinez arrived. As usual he was decked out in full military uniform with medals from wars only his people knew of. Totally spit and polish from his ears to his boots. As Martinez entered, the tall red fox looked at him with a predatory glare that sent shivers up his spine. "My name's Commandant Xoxiandelan De Montclam and as all of you know, we know about the battle ship you have in this facility's docking bay. This is clearly a threat to Urthean safety and I will not tolerate it."

Stiles sat stoically behind his desk fingers interlaced. "Commandant." he said calmly. "That ship is here and it is here for our protection against the Borg."

Xox snorted. "That is clearly a Confederationalist lie."

"It is not a lie and we will only use it in our defense and if anyone including your kind attacks this station again you will be met with serious force."

"Surely you jest." Xox said. "As our sensors read you are completely defenseless. I tell you one thing captain you have two hours to evacuate your station. If you don't then I will come back here and slaughter every man, woman, and child on this station. Then I will take your precious ships shattered hull and have it displayed in Warrior Square with you head on a pike beside it. All this for your treachery." Xox picked up a picture and Stile's desk examined the picture of a young girl who had her father's eyes on the lap of an attractive female echidna. "Of course we wouldn't want that to happen." He snarled showing his razor sharp teeth and squeezing the picture until the frame bent and the glass shattered. His spines also seemed to flush a deep color

Martinez saw Stiles' eyebrow twitch a clear sign that Xox had hit the right button. Stiles soon stood up and put his face in line with Xox's. "Listen here you over-dressed, over-bearing pompous bastard." Stiles said quietly with a harsh tone. "I want you off my station, on your ship and out off sensor range before I personally have you beamed out into space."

Xox smiled viciously. "We shall see." He said dropping the picture and left the office. The captain picked up the shattered frame.

"They're coming aren't they..." Martinez asked.

"They would have come no matter what I did or said." Stiles muttered sadly looking at the smashed picture. "She's turning ten you know. Starting fifth grade. Her mother was right I should have never brought them out here."

Martinez was overwhelmed with pity for this man he hardly knew. "Sir. I will personally see to it that they don't make it four kilometers beyond the border."

"You sound very confident commander. Why makes you think I'm not going with you."

"Because you'll want to stay here with them." Martinez said. "And I will stop them."

"You're a very honorable character throwing yourself into the fire for a man you hardly know." Stiles said. "Why?"

"To be frank I have nothing to lose. You have a family you should protect them."

Stiles seemed to calm a bit. "The ship is yours commander." he said shaking Martinez's hand. "Give them one hell of a fight."

CHAPTER FOUR

"G-Stabilizers."

"Check."

"Micro torpedo launchers."

"Check."

"That's it. She's ready as she'll every be." Fara said smiling at the readouts on the engineer station. "Waiting permission to disembark."

Martinez sat in the command chair looking around at the different faces on this bridge and wondered if he would ever have time to know them all. "Sir we've received permission to disembark." Land said from the con.

"Take us out. Three-quarter thrusters."

"Commander." Fara spoke up. "This ship doesn't have thrusters it just goes without any need of thrust."

"We'll have to improvise then."

Land about said something, but instead just hit the directional keypad. The small saucer shaped ship moved rapidly, careened toward the bay doors as they slid halfway open. He quickly slammed the lateral rotation controls and spun the ship on its side as it slid between the doors and away from the station. From there it did a loop-the-loop and blasted off in the direction that Xox's ship went in.

"This things a bit touchy." Land said eyeing the control board cautiously. "But I think I can handle it."

"It was the best I could do in twenty minuets." Fara said. "From my readings I think the ship just jumped into warp six from impulse. I sure hope the G stabilizers can handle the forces."

"They'd better, that's why you're here." Martinez said. "We don't need any malfunctions at this moment. Conn E.T.A"

"About two minuets." Land said as his control panel started to beep. "Well I'll be. I just picked up an Urthean fleet coming out from behind the Argelious star on long-range sensors. Right where the captain said they were."

"How many ships?" Martinez asked his face darkening.

"Seven...no six. Two huge frigates and six other Delta class cruisers." Land responded. "And I bet all of them are packing a dozen fighters inside them."

"Prepared for an invasion." Martinez mused. "Not today."

"They've just spotted us." The tactical officer from earlier said.

"Put us directly in their path and raise shields."

The ship glided in space and came to a halt in front of its massive opponents.

"There hailing us." The tac officer stated.

"Open." Martinez said.

The screen switched from star field to Xox's face. "Ah, so you have decided to give me my prize ahead of time." He sneered.

"No we're here to ask you to return to your side of the border and we will forget this whole incident ever happened."

"Hmm, and where is your captain." Xox said faking concern. "Did he decide not to join the fray?"

"He is attending to more important matters." Martinez retorted. "Like you should be instead of trying to start your own personal wars."

"You look confident." Xox snarled angered by Martinez's remark. "I will be glad to remove that smile from your face personally." With that the screen went blank.

"Tactical! Arm weapons. Mr. Land evasive maneuvers!"

"TOO LATE!" Land exclaimed. Just then four torpedoes slammed into the ships shields.

Martinez braced for impact but the ship only shook slightly. "Tactical arm the micro torpedoes and target the support pylons on the main ship. Mr. Land, bring us about."

"Aye sir."

The small ship side stepped another volley of Urthean torpedoes and bolted toward Xox's ship.

"Target locked." The tactical officer stated.

"Fire!" Martinez ordered.

Two glows emerged on the front of the ships two nacelles. And suddenly hundreds of micro-torpedoes shot from the ship like machine gun shells. Being as small as they were the Urthean shields were unprepared for them. They tore small holes in the ships armor and then exploded leaving gaping holes in their place. This was answered by a compression beam which slammed into it knocking the saucer ship off course. It did a straight dive down the lead ship's backside and fired more torpedoes at the lower half of the main pod destroying the ships warp engine. Plasma fire erupted from it and the Urthean ships lights fluctuated and it began to drift downward out of control.

"One down five to go." Land said happily.

"Don't celebrate too soon Lieutenant." Martinez said watching the smaller ships break formation on the screen and begin to give chase. "Here they come!"

Countless volleys of Urthean torpedoes and compressor beams slammed into their ships shields. On the bridge the deck suddenly pitched upward.

"Damn!" Phoenix cursed. "One of the G stabilizers has overloaded its going to be a rough ride. Look sir you'd better start using this ships full potential. She was made for a pounding but this is a test run and I'm not even sure how long it can last." She paused as the ship rocked again and as they returned fire and one of the Urthean ships managed to block the attack this time. "Look the power curves are already about on the verge of being off. If they get too far out of balance were in trouble. You need to break out the heavy artillery or were gonna be glitters."

The ship rocked again more severally and the inertial dampeners took over. "Tactical." Martinez said reluctantly. "Arm the Borg weapons."

The ship's overall sound changed as the alien components fired up. The lights dimmed and an eerie green glow filled the bridge. With that came a strange eerie hum that was deep and menacing but sounded far away. "Let's hope this works. Bring us about." The stars swirled by and their ship became in pursuit of an Urthean ship which finished passing it. It accelerated and came behind it. Three green orbs shot from the front of the sloped section of the ships nose and dissipated into the Urthean ships shields.

"Their shields are down to fifty percent." Land report.

"Lock on a tractor beam and take out their engineering section. Let's make an example I don't want to use these things more than I have to." Martinez said.

On the ships ventral side an emitter snared the larger ships hull. It responded with a volley of torpedoes that struck its shields. With the engineering section in its grasp a green beam shot from the same emitter and tore a chunk out of the Urtheans ships hull. The three hulled ship shuddered as its atmosphere was compromised and the inertial dampeners could not handle the loss of mass. The ship crumpled in the middle like a aluminum can and explosions rippled all over its hull.

Two other Urthean ships converged on their coordinates, double-teaming the small ship.

"We have them now." Xox said on the bridge of the remaining frigate which took pot shots at enemy. "Have the Zaladin and Martok move in and assist. I want prisoners."

"Yes commandant." The navigator replied. "There moving in."

But to Xox's surprise something terrible happened. The small ship suddenly unleashed a hail of green energy orbs at his ships. Its shields then collapsed and faded to nothing. Then grabbing one of them with a tractor beam, like and ant grabbing a leaf. Then it fired another beam and cleaved one of the triple hulls clean off. It then turned laterally on one of the other ships and fired again repeating the process and tearing a chunk out of the drive section. It then turned on its neighbors and gave them chase.

"Commandant the Armageddon and Kodos are retreating!" The navigator exclaimed in disbelief.

Xox looked at the screen to see two of his ships blast off into warp. "Damn those cowards we'll just have to do the job ourselves. Head towards the Starbase. We shall finish them off personally.

The Large Urthean ship turned on its axis and entered warp.

The last of the attackers suddenly broke off their attack. "The Urthean ship has powered down weapons. They're heading back to the border." Mr. Land said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations people. Job well done." Martinez said. "Stand down from red alert." He could feel the deck plates stop thrumming as the ship powered down and the bridge was returned to its less eerie lighting. "Ms. Phoenix, your ship has proven very valuable in a fight."

"I must say, I'm impressed myself." Fara replied. "In all of that fighting we received only minimal damage."

Land was listening to his crewmates rejoicing until he turned to his sensor board. His expression turned from joy to horror and his ears narrowed to his head."

"Lieutenant?" Martinez asked with concern after getting out of the command chair and relaxing. Upon getting no response he walked over to his friend's station. "Mr. Land is something wrong?"

"Oh sweet mother of creation." Land muttered.

"What is it?" Martinez asked.

"Look." Land said at the sensor screen.

It displayed ionization trails of ships, five of them toward Urthean space one the opposite direction. "I didn't see it sir." Land said.

"Which one is it?"

"The leader's."

"Red alert shields up." Martinez said jumping back in his chair. "Set course 542 mark 4. Warp nine. Execute." The rejoicing stopped as klaxons sounded.

The ship blasted off into warp.

"Once more into the breach commander?" Fara asked as she stepped up beside him.

"I just hope were not too late."

CHAPTER FIVE

The station shuddered under the blows of its Urthean attackers. Xox had come in moments before and just unleashed a fury filled attack upon the station.

Stiles watched on the screen as the relentless attack slammed into his station and braced for impact as it slammed into its asteroid base. "Our shields have just failed! There beaming aboard!" The felinian tactical officer said, wiping sweat of his brow.

"Close the emergency bulkheads on the habitat area. Send security teams to intercept."

Stiles placed his hand on the phaser at his hip. "Be ready for anything!" he ordered.

Just then the red swirl of transporter energy came into his sight. Stiles drew his phaser quickly and fired into the unformed Urtheans. As soon as they materialized one was struck down by Stiles phaser beam. The others returned fire and Stiles dived behind a console and shot another Urthean in the chest causing him to fall down into the command area. The Urtheans all took cover behind a computer console on the upper deck and returned fire. Stiles peered up at the ceiling and saw a light hanging from the ceiling above his attackers. Taking the advantage he fired to shots at the lights support causing it to fall from the ceiling crushing the Urtheans.

That was a lucky break but Stiles knew it wasn't going to be that easy next time.

"There they are!" Land said. "Their shields aren't even towards us."

"Let's go people. I want to hit them fast and hard." Martinez said gripping the arms of his chairs as the Urthean ship grew on the screen.

"Lets rock and roll!" Land said with his confidence renewed.

"We have them now." Xox smiled running his fingers threw the tuft of his hair. Suddenly Xox's face came in contact with the deck plating as the ship pitched upward. With taste of blood in his mouth and rage in his soul he stood back up. "What was that!" He demanded.

"YEAAHA!" Came a battle cry over their Comm system.

The Small ship unleashed its micro torpedoes into the ships shields with this advantage. The Urtheans returned fire and slammed into the side of the ship. Fara's station suddenly exploded into sparks. Martinez and Land looked over in concern.

"I'm alright." She said. "But we just lost the G diffusers. Switching to inertial dampers."Land looked back at the screen and turned the ship rather sharply to avoid a torpedo but, it suddenly slipped as if ice and momentarily lost control. "What the heck?"

"You're going to have to watch your steering, mister." Fara replied. "With out the G diffusers she's going to handle pretty sloppily. I told you; too many hits in standard mode will throw off the power curves and disrupt the system."

"Now you tell me." Land muttered.

"Can we activate secondary weapons system?" Martinez asked.

"No. We can't, there are overloads all over the board." Fara replied. Suddenly the deck shuddered under an impact and the power dimmed.

"Shields are down to thirteen percent." Tactical stated.

Xox's ship took advantage of its opponent's disability and slammed a compressor beam into it. The beam penetrated its shield bubble and slashed the hull beneath like butter. The beam sliced the cutting weapon almost clean off. The overload of power caused the torpedo launchers to fuse. The ship came to a complete halt.

"Were sitting ducks!" Land said. But the final blow never came. With the ship disabled, the Urtheans turned back to the station.

"We can't let them just take over the section." Land complained.

"There is nothing we can do." Martinez said. "Were dead in space."

Everyone was suddenly silent.

"Commander, surely we just can't quit." Land protested.

"We've done all we can do, lieutenant." Martinez replied.

But as the words of despair faded away something happened as if by divine intervention. As if alive, Fara's engineering station suddenly repaired itself and became functional. "What in the world?" she exclaimed. She then accessed the station. "I don't believe this. The alien components have started to regenerate the ship. From the looks of this we'll be repaired in, I don't believe it, fifteen seconds."

"Very well. Bring the secondary systems on line stat. Let's show these villains how things are done in our side of the border." Martinez said straightening.

"All systems are back on line." Fara said still disbelieving.

"Fire." Martinez ordered.

With that order the stream of shield draining orbs slammed into Xox's ships shields. The pounded it relentlessly until the shield generators on the ship over loaded and shorted out.

"Great." Land commented. "We don't have any weapons and they don't have any shields"

Xox's ship was in poor shape. His navigator had been killed and he was bleeding from glass cuts. The blood soiled his uniform and ruined its color. His forces took heavy losses on the station and they had to retreat. "No, I won't be defeated this way!" He roared throwing the dead navigators body from his seat. He turned his ship to face his accursed enemy. He was going to take them out by ramming them.

"Has he lost his mind!" Martinez said as the Urthean ship plowed towards them.

At the last second Land made the ship sidestep between the three hulls, allowing it to pass safely. But the ship circled around and fired at them with torpedoes that their shield deflected.

Land made the ship loop around the furthest hull as it passed again.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Land stated just then they were jerked forward. "Great! They got us in their tractor beam."

"Evasive maneuvers.

"Trying," Land said as the engines war. "We're stuck."

"Keep trying." Martinez said.

"No good, they're making a run for it and taking us with them."

Suddenly a torpedo came from no were and obliterated the Urthean tractor emitter.

"Stand by commander." a familiar voice said over the com system. "The Calvary has arrived."

"Captain Sixx!" Martinez exclaimed his former commanders face appeared on the view screen. "Good to see you again."

"You're lucky we got here when we did." Sixx said as the screen went back to the star field where the Neosho, Monitor and the Asper began to attack the Urthean vessel. The young Monitor struck a devastating blow to the Urtheans ship weapons array and disarmed it as the Neosho and Asper took pot shots at it to ensue its retreat.

CHAPTER SIX

Commanders log. The Urthean threat has been averted. Commandant Xox's has returned to Urthean space and has not surfaced again. Casualties on the Starbase were minimal. Most of the damage was taken on the Urthean side. Repairs to the Starbase have been speed up by the repairs crews of the Monitor, Neosho, and Asper. Our small ship, which served us well in battle, has... unbelievably... repaired itself. I am still suspect of the alien parts that could possibly endanger the ship and station. However Ms. Phoenix tells me that it is operating within normal parameters.

Stiles, Martinez and Sixx stood in the observation bay observing the ship. "That's one hell of a fighting machine." Sixx stated to his former first officer. "What I want to know is that if this machine can be trusted."

"It's just a ship sirs." Martinez retorted. "I don't think it will cause any harm."

"Uh-huh." Sixx said reluctantly. "I seem to remember a former comrade of ours saying in your report."

"That was a different situation." Martinez stated. "The alien technology is under complete control and all the problems have been corrected."

"Well I still don't like it." Sixx said. "Well Martinez take care of yourself. Captain if I were you I'd keep a watch out for him. He's a good officer, and I bet by the time we retire he'll be fleet admiral."

"I'll take your word for it." Stiles replied shaking his hand. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you Captain." Sixx said. "See you around Commander." with that he turned and headed down the corridor.

"So commander." Stiles said turning and heading down the corridor. "There is still one matter still yet unresolved."

"And what would that be, sir?" Martinez asked.

"Well our ship doesn't have a name." Stiles finished."We just can't address ourselves as Allied Starship every time we come in contact with another ship."

"You're right." Martinez commented. "I don't think it deserves a common name."

"Why not?"

"It is not a exploration ship there is something predatory, menacing, cunning about it. It was built to withstand a beating. It is almost as if its a cold blooded creature." The idea suddenly hit him. "Raptor." He said.

"What?"

"Raptor sir." Martinez replied. "Something my grandmother told me about long ago. They were part of an now extinct species on Mobius and were believed to still be around, in myths that is. They steal bad people away and eat them."

Stiles nodded. "Very well commander Raptor it is. I'm sure the fleet register will flip when they see that entry." he laughed. "That will be too bad, I like it."

One week later the ship was commissioned as the N.C.X Raptor. The Monitor and several delegates came to the christening ceremony. Fara was a bit upset about the name but soon got over it, the pride of something of hers being recognized snuffed the envy. The following weeks at Starbase 186 were peaceful ones and the Urtheans were quiet for a long time. At last Martinez found time to relax.

He stepped onto the bridge of his ship carrying a package and looked around it. The maintenance crew had just been through and the air was crisp and clean. This was his first command and his assignments were not as permanent as he thought. There were several systems which needed to be watched and given assistance from time to time. He unwrapped the package he was carrying and pulled at the dedication plaque and removed it. Its gold hue seemed to match with the mauve streamlined small bridge. He placed the plaque on the bulkhead near the turbo lift. Far stepped onto the bridge and was startled. "Commander!" she said. "What are you doing here."

"Oh just taking care of unfinished business." Martinez said admiring the plaque. "You?"

"I just like admiring my ship. It smell so new every corridor is clean and its peaceful compared to the station."

"Yes this ship does seem to have a sort of quietness about it." Martinez replied. "Albeit an awkward quietness."

"I want you to know I still don't like the name." Fara stated. "But I'll get used to it."

"Mm-hmm." Martinez said. "Tell me Chief. Have you ever played paricii squares before. Mr. Land and I are needing one more person for a tournament against the Station command staff. Would you care to join us."

"I don't see why not." Fara replied. "Lead the way."

With that they stepped into the airlock and departed the Raptor and entered into the stations merchant area. Leaving the Raptor to float alone in the air lock waiting for its next mission.

And it's next adventure.

The End.


End file.
